Still in Love After All I've Heard
by BigFan1150
Summary: Nico and Kaitlin are complete opposites.  So when their paired together for a school project, Nico thinks his life will be a living hell. But Kaitlin ends up befriending him, and Nico finds out she's not as perfect and flawless as she seems.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So this is a fanfic of Nico Di Angelo & a new character, baisically a love story, with a little mystery, sorry not much monster fighting or quest taking. **

**Anyway, I realize that I made the characters 13 & they dont really act like it, so please deal. I cant write a love story where a single kiss is a huge thing. So if these people act like they are in High School, SORRY. Deal with it. **

**Plus, I think I got 2 things in this that dont fit w/ the book. At the end I'll say what they are (if i can find them again...).**

**I dont go to boarding school, so sorry if I messed up some things. **

**Well this is my first story on Fanfic or whatever sight is. My friend Regan, otherwise known as Floridagirl11, wrote a story on here and asked me to come read it. So check her out! She also has a lot of Gone fanfics and is still writing! I have a bunch of other stories on a sight called Wattpad, so check me out! I'm HorridAngel. Well Enjoy ;)**

**Nico Di Angelo POV:**

"I am a big believer in group projects." My English teacher, Mr. Zains, droned on. I was in New York, in a new boarding school, near Camp Half Blood. "And working with people who you do not know." Mr. Zains went on. Everyone in the classroom had their heads on their desk, or in their hands, bored out of their minds. Melinda and Sara, two cliquie girls, were passing notes and giggling to each other. They were so fake they made me want to barf. "I have had extreme experience in these types of projects, and have been doing them successfully for years." I rolled my eyes. "We will be doing a huge partner projects year round." That got every ones attention. Most of the kids immediately started pointing fingers at each other, already making groups. I hated group projects. I was always last to find a partner. No one wanted to be partners with me, Nico Di Angelo. The teacher waved his hands which made him look drunk and stupid. "I will assign the partners! No waving fingers!" Problem solved. The teacher started out calling names. But he was doing it all wrong. Mainly joining a lot of girls and boys together, gays and popular kids, nature lovers and slackers, braniacs and jocks. He picked out the least likely of friends and stuck them together. For the whole. stinking. year. "Nico Di Angelo and Kaitlin Mnisikkakia." I wanted to slam my head against the desk. Kaitlin was one of the most popular girls, her only concerns in life were her hair and getting a date to prom, not that she had a problem with that. She was insanely beautiful. Her favorite hobby was picking on people. People like me. I groaned inwardly. I snuck a glance at her. Her expression was blank. She had crazy long eyelashes, dark eyes, dark brown hair with blonde highlights, olive skin, and dark lips. I wasn't sure what exactly about her was what made her pretty, but she stuck out.

**Kaitlin M. POV:**

"My partner is Sam Tam. _Sam_ Kaitlin! I mean, if that lame-ass teacher is going to pare me with a guy, cant he be straight? I cant flirt with a gay guy!" My best friend Taylor shook her head in wonder. I was also sitting with my friends Linda and Kathy, but they were talking amongst themselves about something someone did in their 5th period. Taylor and I both had Mr. Zains as our English teacher, but in different periods. Bummer. "So who did you get stuck with?" Tayler asked me, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "Nico Di Angelo." I stated. She snorted. "Goth boy? I don't feel so bad anymore." she frowned. "At least you can flirt with him!" I raised my eyebrow. "You can make him want you and break his black heart. It can be your _own_ little project." Inwardly I rolled my eyes. Only Tayler could think of something so mean and heartless as a fun little project. I smiled and nodded. "Totally." I said enthusiastically. Tayler put her hand to her heart and flashed her eyelashes, mock flirting. "Oh Nico, I'm so sad! Hug me! Cry with me! Teach me to make my emotional pain physical by cutting myself!" We both laughed. When we stopped, Tayler groaned. "Why the hell did I get stuck with a gay dude! Where's the fun in that!" She complained for the millionth time.


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA**

Every Thursday & Friday in English we worked on our projects. We were supposed to be brainstorming ideas to write a short novel. I thought I would have to do all the work, but Kaitlin proved slightly useful. She actually had some good ideas, and we made a lot of progress. "Ladies & Gentlemen" Mr. Zains shouted. Two guys kept horsing around. "And Jason & Tom." Mr. Zains said addressing the guys. They grinned guiltily. Most laughed. It was actually the 1st thing slightly funny he had said all year. "We have a lot of other things to do to cover the curriculum this year, so we will only be working on our projects in school on Friday." No reaction from the class. "BUT you must work on your project one day a week out of school." Everyone gasped, groaned, or rolled their eyes. "I will be making sure that you are meeting up with your gaurdians, it is part of your grade for this project, which is 75% of your entire grade this year. " Everyone groaned. They had expected to be able to just pretend to meet up. "Work it out with you partners! There is 5 minutes till the bell!" I turned to Kaitlin. She looked up at me. Her eyes really didn't seem brown to me anymore, now that I looked closer they were obviously black. Her eyes looked angry, as if they had a raging fire behind them. "Does next Friday after school work for you?" She asked. I nodded. "Well do it at my house." She took out a piece of paper and wrote down something, probably her address. I tried to look at the paper. Her handwriting looked really messy, slanting downward and the letters were spaced out unevenly. I didn't want to tell her I couldn't read, so I stuck it in my pocket for my gardiun, one of the Furies to read later. "Yea ok I'll see you." She nodded, just as the bell rang.

Despite the fact that Kaitlin went to boarding school, she stayed at her house, which was really close to our school. Kaitlin's house was exactly how I expected it. Huge, fancy, and no doubt expansive. Her parents must have been filthy rich. She was obviously one of those kids who got everything she wanted. I walked up to the house, making sure not to step on her lawn, which usually I wouldn't have given a crap about. As I rang her doorbell, I felt extremely self conscious. I was wearing a black tee-shirt with a skull on it, my skull ring, tight jeans, and my hair was all messed up. I half expected a maid to open the door, but Kaitlin did. She smiled at me. "Hey. Come in." As she led me through her house I felt out of place. All the furniture was expensive and glamorous. She led me upstairs, to her room. She had a Queen sized bed with cream bedsheets, matching curtains over a long window, a desk littered in supplies, shelves with a bunch of random things, 3 different CD holders, and a painting over her bed. She had 3 other doors in her room. I assumed one led to the bathroom, and another was probably for her closet. I didn't know what I expected, pink furniture or her own personal hot tub, reclining movie chairs, and a bell for room service. She pulled out another chair for me by her desk and motioned for me to come sit. She opened her laptop, which instantly went to the log in page. She typed in a code and loaded a word document. "Do you want to type?" She asked me. I shook my head. First she typed our names, our teacher, and our class period, as we were instructed to do at the top of each paper we wrote. "Your last name..." I pondered. "I know, its weird. I haven't met a person who can pronounce it yet." She told me. "Mnisikkakia?" I asked. She looked at me strangly. "Congrats. Your the first to be able to pronounce it. _And_ on your first try." "Your last name means Grudge in Greek." I blurted out. "Really? Thats so cool that you know that." She smiled at me and her eyes shinned. I shrugged. When Kaitlin was typing, she didnt look at the screen. She either looked at the keyboard or me, confirming with me what she was writing. After about an hour we decided to stop. "Does it look ok?" "um..." I dont know why, but I felt odd telling her I couldn't read. She was just so perfect it was intimidating. "I cant see." She blushed. "I'm dyslexic." I was shocked. "Really? Same. I cant tell sorry." She nodded. "Whenever I'm supposed to read a book for a project or anything, I get it on tape." She motioned to all her CDs. I smiled. "Thats a smart idea." And it was. Usually I failed the book projects because I couldn't read the books. I heard the doorbell ring, and it seriously sounded like one of those mini song things like on TV. "I ordered pizza. Hope your hungry." And I was. As she left the room I looked around. On her desk she had a bunch of pictures. I picked them up and looked through them. The first one was of her and Tayler, the most popular girl in our school. They had frappichinos in their hands and had their arms linked. The next photo was of Kaitlin, Taylor, Linda, and Kathy (their other friends) at a pool in bikinis. The next few was of Kaitlin and her friends. Slumber parties, movies, or just hanging out. After that though, the pictures turned... strange. Photos of her and a different girls I vaguely recognized from our boarding school that she & her friends never talked to. And then I say a picture of her and a guy. He was a little bit taller than Kaitlin here, and it had obviously been taken a few years ago. The guy had long dark brown hair, dark eyes, olive skin and lips similar to Kaitlin's. I heard Kaitlin coming back up and I rearranged the pictures and put them back in the corner of her desk. She came in with a box of pizza, and on top of that she balanced two plates and cups of lemonade. She laid the box on her bed and handed me one of the glasses. She opened the box and started eating a slice on her bed. "Help yourself." She told me. "You eat pizza?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "What did you think, I only ate salads?" I kinda did. I watched her eat. She took large bites out of the pizza, and I was surprised she took a second slice. I laughed as she told me a story about one of her old friend's sister, who had a weekly calander of evil things to do to her siblings. I wanted to tell her about camp half blood, but I knew that was stupid. I had no stories to tell her. I couldn't remember most of my life, and the part that I could was full of Greek gods and monsters. Mythocal characters made great topic starters. I decided on telling her about people at my old boarding school. One of the teachers had a beard dyed several different colors, and one of the students wore a sweat-suit over his uniform everyday. She laughed, and her laugh was really sweet and soft. The entire time I was with her, I expected her to insult me. But she never did. And when I had to leave, I almost didn't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

**KM:**

"I have come to the realization, that some of you meet up with your partner for 5 minutes on Friday." Mr. Zains announced. A few guys snickered. "So I am changing it that you must meet for at least 1 hour." Most groaned, some shrugged. I tried not to laugh. Tipical of people. Nico and I had decided to do our story on a girl who ran away from home because her parents abused her.

The next Friday I went to Nico's room in the boarding school. We ended up taking our things outside, where there were tables and chairs. Since I didn't stay at the boarding school to sleep, I had never been to this section of the school. The yard was enclosed by a huge fence. The weather became windy, and my hair blew all over my face. Halfway through, it started pouring rain. "Oh Shit." Nico said, throwing his jacket over the laptop. I smiled. "I love the rain." I told him, my face tilted upward. He looked at me questioningly. "I once heard a quote," I went on, "That went 'If you think sunshine is happiness, then you've never danced in the rain.'" I smiled, and Nico starred at me. "I dont really like the rain. It's dreary and cold. It reminds me of..." He stopped talking and looked down. I got up and went over to him, pulling him up. "Come on." I started dancing, and he laughed. "What are you doing?" I smiled. "Dancing." He laughed harder. "Doesn't look like it." He was probably right. Despite taking dancing classes when I was younger, I couldn't dance. "Join me." I said wriggling all over. He tried dancing with me, and if anyone looked over they would probably think we were crazy.

After a while we finally went inside. His shirt was soaked, and it stuck to him, showing off his chest. His hair stuck to his face, covering his eyes. He looked seriously hot. When we came into his room there was already a fire going. The room was kinda messy, and it brought back memorys. I sat down on his couch. I closed my eyes and imagined the fimiliar cozy living room, beat up couches, the newspaper clippings on the walls, the soft rug under my feet. And the fireplace. When I opened my eyes for a second I thought I was there again, with my family. I sighed. I looked over at Nico who had taken his shirt off and thrown it by the fire. I almost gasped. He had the most perfect, godly, body I had ever seen. He left the room and came back with another shirt on. He glanced at me and asked "Need to borrow a shirt?" I shook my head. "I'm good." I could have sworn I saw him swallow. "You sure?" He was staring at me. I looked down and gasped. My thin white shirt was soaked through, showing off a lacy bra. "Umm... actually a shirt would be good. Or a jacket. " He smiled with half of his mouth, which I thought was really cute. He came back with a jacket, and I pulled it around me. I saw Nico staring at me. When he saw that I noticed, he quickly looked away. We were both blushing a little, and I began to feel hot. Though it could have just been the fire and the jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry. Hold on for a second." I was at Kaitlin's house, trying to finish the project. She had just gotten a phone call from someone. She flipped open the phone. "Hello." Almost instantly her face brightened. "Mike! Hey. Hold on a second ok? I have someone over I'll be back in a second." She put her hand over the phone. "Nico my brother just called. I can only talk to him, like, once a month so... I'm so sorry. Can you just hang in here for a second? There's food downstairs if you want, or you can just turn on my radio or something." She got up and left the room. At first I just sat there, but then I started looking around. I ended up looking through her drawers, and I pulled out a stack of paper. They were a bunch of letters, tied together. I started reading the first.

_Kaitlin,_

_I tell Doctor Brunner I believe him, that I must have fallen. He thinks that I have a huge imagination and that I understand that. But in your last letter you said you saw them too. That you fight them. The doctor thinks I'm better, that he cured me. But I really believe I saw them! I'm scarred. Here everything's fine, the things don't bother me. But if I leave... they'll attack me. Are you doing ok? How do you fight them? I need your help. Maybe you can help me when and if they release me._

_Mike_

What the hell? I moved the first page a bit to read the second.

_Kaitlin,_

_Good news:_

_Doctor Brunner wants to let me leave in a year or less._

_Bad News:_

_He thinks it'll be better if I don't come to live with you! What will I do? I cant survive. He thinks I'm crazy, that I made them all up. But how else did I get that cut on my arm? My moron doctors think I fell or something. Kaitlin, I cant be released just to live with some other family. How the hell will it help if we don't see each other? Something weird is going on here. Something really really strange._

_Mike_

"Nico." I dropped the papers when I heard Kaitlin's sharp voice right behind me. Shit. I looked at her, and her eyes seemed to burn a hole right through my head. I cowered. "Kaitlin I'm so sorr-" She put her finger on my lips, and I stopped talking, my breathing quickening. She bent over to grab the papers I dropped and shoved them in a drawer. Her lips were pressed together tight. "My brother is in a mental institute. He is mentally ill so I don't get to speak to him often." She flinched when she said mentally ill. Her eyes turned sad, then blazed again." I'm sorry I had to leave you for so long." "Kaitlin I,-" "Lets continue on the project." She cut in. For the rest of the day we only talked about the project, she cut me off whenever I tried to speak. I wasn't really thinking about the project though. What did her brother see? Kaitlin was fighting _what_. I remembered that she had told me she had Dyslexia. Maybe she was a half-blood. If her brother was too, and he told people he saw monsters, he would definitely be thought crazy. And Kaitlin might have been fighting monsters. When I came to leave, I was going to ask her about it. "Kaitlin, I need to ask you something." She wouldn't look at me. "Just leave." She said. She turned to go but I grabbed her arm. "Kaitlin please." Then a woman came into the room. The woman had brown hair and honey colored eyes. Kaitlin shook her arm free from me and looked up at the woman. "Kaitlin, go to the office. Your dad wants to ask you something." "Sure mom." She replied. I almost started gapping. Kaitlin's mom turned to me. "Are you Nico? Your doing the English project with Kaitlin right?" I nodded. "Yes ma'am." She smiled at me. "Would you like to join us for dinner? I'm making spaghetti." Kaitlin left the room, supposedly to go to her dad. "No, but thanks anyway." I told her, and left. If Kaitlin had parents she couldn't be a half-blood. So what the hell was it?


	5. Chapter 5

*I got some complaints that Kaitlin was a 'Mary Sue' she's actually supposed to seem like one at first, but turn out to not be…well….enjoy. If anyones even reading this.

Sorry I haven't posted in a while I had some FF issues. Still am actually.

And I'm sorry If my story bothers you since it has grammer/spelling ishues. As it's a fanfic and I will never publish it, I don't really correct them. So sorry for that.

Ok enough of me. Back to the story*

Kaitlin didn't mention her brother again, until one day I walked in her room to find her crying, holding a piece of yellow paper. "Kaitlin?" I asked her gently. I put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, her eyes directed at me but staring right past. "Kaitlin are you ok?" She didn't move. I waved my hand in front of her face, and she didn't' even blink. I took the paper from her and read it. I skimmed it, then dropped it. Behind the fancy words and gently frayed things, it basically said her brother had died in whatever institute he was in. Kaitlin snapped out of her shock and looked at me, tears streaming faster down her face. I'm not sure if I hugged her or she hugged me, but we ended up on her bed with her sobbing into my shoulder. I stroked her hair and held her into me.

When she stopped crying, I realized I'd been here for almost an hour. I tilted her face up to mine. "Do you need anything? Water maybe?" She nodded. I went downstairs and came back up with her water. I went in her room and sat on her bed. The door to her bathroom was open, and I saw her washing her face. She noticed me watching her, and came back in and sat next to me. She took the water in her hands, taking tiny sips from it. After a while she looked up at me. "I'm really sorry. I can't believe I kept you here this whole time. I shouldn't have. It was really selfish and-" I cupped my hand over her mouth, laughing slightly. "Calm down. It's fine." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you." She sighed. I stroked her hair and sat with her. "I can't believe he's dead. He wasn't even sick or anything." She sniffed. "They were going to release him. They said he was almost cured. Now the last person he ever saw was some doctor, or other patient." She sighed and adjusted to face me. Her face was just below mine, her body pressed into me. She smiled slyly, and it took my breathe away. "I, will make this up to you." I opened my mouth to argue, but she brightened and put her finger to my lips. "Tell you what. I have two tickets to a 3 Days Grace concert next Saturday. Come with me." I raised my eyebrow. "You listen to that band?" She smiled evilly again, and I wanted to kiss her. Then I wanted to smack myself for thinking that. "They're my favorite."


	6. Chapter 6

**blabla boringest chap ever. Sorry guys. Stick through with me. 3 ya all**

The night of the concert, we ended up taking a taxi and a metro. We were 13, both way too young to drive. Kaitlin told me her parents were working late, and my parents were...well...non-existent. Kaitlin was wearing a loose white shirt, a black skirt with lace leggings, a lace glove, and high heels. Her usual blue eye shadow was topped with white and her lipstick was light. "So how come you had two tickets anyway?" I asked her. She laughed. "I didn't. I bought another one. If I said 'let me go buy you a ticket' you'd have a higher chance of arguing with me." I smiled. She was probably right. It took us forever to get there, but luckily we left an hour early. When we got there the place was already packed. The band hadn't started yet, but it was way too loud to talk. The place had a bar with drinks. Kaitlin got Coca-Cola Cherry and I got Sprite. The band came out and starting off with _Just__like__you._ They played through their album **3****Days****Grace**, then through **Life****Starts****Now**. They ended off with Never too late from their album **One-X**. It was one of those concerts where everyone was standing, not one where there were a bunch of seats with people sitting and quietly listening. Kaitlin sang along with every song, screaming and dancing along with everyone else.

When we left we were exhausted, trying not to fall asleep on the metro. The taxi dropped me off at my apartment first, and I thanked Christina for taking me. "Thanks for being there for me." She whispered back.

**KM:**

I marched straight up to my room, kicked my shoes off and pulled off my clothes. I threw on a loose t-shirt and jumped into bed. I was completely exhausted from the concert, but as I lay there, I felt more awake. I groaned inwardly. I hated being exhausted and going to bed just to find I couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes and smiled, thinking about tonight. I had loved Three Days Grace since I was 11, and had all their CDs. Nico had sang along with the songs, and part of the time I danced with him. I smiled, truly happy for the first time in a while. For the millionth time Mike entered my mind. It didn't matter that much that he'd died. I'd miss him but to me death wasn't the end of things. It was just the beginning to a new life. But Mike had just _died_. He had nothing wrong with him and no one was telling me anything. It bothered me that my younger brother just disappeared. The doctor's at his ward said he had to be buried there, which I thought was totally unfair, but apparently it had been in some kind of contract my parents had signed when they put him there. I hadn't even been able to see him dead, and there was no funeral. I felt an intense burning hatred at the ward. Mike wasn't crazy. People were just too practical. I would get back at the doctors who were supposed to take care of him. I'd find out what happened, and make the people responsible pay.


	7. Chapter 7

*Want to make me feel special?

Review. Thank you.*

**NDA****:**

"Go right upstairs." Kaitlin's mom told me. I walked upstairs, found the door open, and walked in. "Boy, your an alien, your touch so foreign, it's supernatural, extraterrestrial." I heard Kaitlin singing from the bathroom. Her voice was strong and beautiful. She opened the door and walked in in a towel. She saw me and we both turned red. I hopped up. "Sorry. Your mom told me to come in." I couldn't help but stare at her. She nodded. "Yea it's fine."

I left, and after she got dressed and whatever I came back in and we worked on the project.

After half an hour her cell rang. Kaitlin pulled it out of the back pocket of her jeans, looked at the ID, and put it down. When voice-message came on Taylor screamed "Kaitlin! Pick up! I have-" Kaitlin hand shot out and grabbed her phone, answering it in one swift motion. "Hey Taylor! Sorry I was working on that English project. Wattsup?" Her face looked annoyed but her voice was cheery. I couldn't make out what Taylor was saying. Whatever it was made Kaitlin bite her lip and her eyes gleamed. She laughed though and if I wasn't in the room right now, I would never have guessed she was faking. "Yea I know." She told Taylor. She paused, then her face lit up with curiosity. "Of course, talk away darling. Best friends tell each other everything." She mouthed sorry to me and left the room, listening to whatever stupid thing Taylor had to say.

**KM:**

I flipped open my phone, annoyed. "Hey Taylor! Sorry I was working on that English project. Wattsup?" I said cheerily. Taylor laughed. "With Goth boy? Lucky you. How's breaking his heart coming." I laughed "Yea I know." I said refereeing to her sarcastic 'Lucky you.' Nico was looking at me strangely. I seriously hoped he couldn't hear Taylor. "I want to tell you a HUGE secret about Silvia. I just found out, cause, well, it's a long story. Anyway I wanna tell you." Silvia was a slut at our school. She was meaner than anyone I had ever met, insulting a bunch of people left and right for no reason. "Of course, talk away darling. Best friends tell each other everything." I said. I mouthed sorry to Nico and left the room. "Ok, so, like, you know how Silvia was bragging about that fabulous night with Nate?" Nate was a hot guy in a grade higher than ours. He was the biggest player in our school, every day he kissed a new girl. Sometimes he invited 5 girls over to his house to spend the night. His sister, Linda, was one of my friends. "Naturally." I replied. "Silvia told the entire school. She invited me to her house and all she did was brag about the hot sex she had with him." "Right. So, I was at Starbucks, and I went to the bathroom. And when I came out I wasn't thinking, so I went the wrong way and came to this closet with supplies for the cleaning people." The bathroom at our Starbucks was below the store, and it also had a bunch of halls with rooms for the employees and managers. It was easy to go the wrong way down there, especially if it was your first time. "So then I heard two voices, and they were a guy and a girl. The guy was all "I thought I used a condemn you lying bitch." and the girl was all apologetic and crying. And then I realized they were Silvia and Nate! Then they started talking about an abortion and ya know, it makes sense cause Silvia IS getting fatter." Taylor said, hardly breathing in between her sentences. "Oh my God." I said, shocked. "Yea I know right. This is HUGE. I just-" "Hey Taylor." I interrupted. "Who else have you told?" "No one! Just you I JUST got back from Starbucks." I nodded then remembered she couldn't see me. "Ok good. Don't tell anyone else. When the time's right we'll tell the entire school." I told her. "Ugh are you serious? Now's not the time to go all timing on me. Fine. I wont tell anyone. But when we DO tell, this better be a huge thing." Taylor knew that I had experience with spreading gossip exactly when the time was right. "Ok. I gotta go. Kisses and bitches darling!" Taylor replied with a hearty Mwa! and I hung up.

I didn't like Taylor. Or any of her friends. They were all bitches and bastards, and I was out to get them. It made me bitchy myself, but I couldn't help it.

I went back to Nico, and we finished up our project.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Kaitlin." It was Monday and I was at school, about to go to lunch period. I turned around to see Nate. I smiled coyly. "Hello Nate. Wattsup?" Nate was, well, seriously hot. He had tan skin, a built body, expansive clothes, and white-blonde hair that hung in his eyes. "You. Kaitlin your irresistible." He ran his fingers through his hair. The one thing I could say about Nate, was he was pretty bad at flirting. He just made it so...corny. But the other girls didn't notice. They just wanted to get in his pants, be his dream girl, later to find he dumped them the next day. Nate had made it obvious a long time ago he liked me, but I had always turned him down, playing with him. Now was the perfect time to take him up on his offer. "Oh really?" I moved my body close to his, and I saw his eyes go down to my chest. For a player he was a huge sucker. "What's so...irresistible about me?" Nate whispered to me about my appearance, his lips touching my ear. Despite myself I felt myself shiver. "What will it take to get you to go out with me?" He finished. I twirled his hair around my finger, pursing my lips pretending to think about it. "Sorry. You're not my type. I like to go out with guys who only have one girl at a time." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. "I can do that. Your the only one I see, you'll be my only girl." Great I could get him out of his sleep-with-3-girls habit. Possibly. I turned. "When and where then?" He grinned. "How about, Tomorrow at 6? I'll take you out." I smiled. "Where?" "It's a surprise." He whispered seductively in my ear. I giggled. "You got your self a deal." I told him. "Can I walk you to your next class?" He asked. "Actually, I'm already late to lunch." He pulled me in a corridor where there were classes for after-school-activities. He pulled me into an old classroom and kissed me.

"Where were you!" Taylor asked me after lunch, on our way to our next period. "Sorry I skipped lunch, but I have to tell you something." I replied. "It better be good. Lunch was boring without you." She grumbled. "Oh it is. Guess who asked me out?" Taylor gave me a look. "Do I seriously have to?" I laughed. "No. Nate did." She gaped and then grinned. "Oh your good. You're very good. So, are you like, gonna break the news that you know about the abortion and tell him if he breaks up with you you'll tell everyone he encouraged it?" I shook my head. "No. I'll break the news when I break up with him." Taylor gaped. "Your breaking up with him! What the hell! You cant do that!" I shook my head. "You'll see."

The first date with Nate went well, he took me out to this dinner place that was a copy of the Toronto Skyline, except smaller. And the view wasn't as great. But anyway the place had nice food, and afterwards we walked around. We got picked and dropped off by his older brother, who unlike us, could drive.


	9. Chapter 9

*Ending my posting spree with a Cliffhanger ;)

Ok Ill try to post again next week. Enjoy the few chaps I just posted. Promise next you get a nice long chap. I actually have this story already posted on another account, & its all finished, but like I said I've had FF problems. So Ill try to get this all out.

And for those of you who think Kaitlin is a Mary Sue I'm sorry. Deal.

L8r G8rs & enjoy this! Mwa*

On Friday Nico came over to my house again. At first it was completely normal, but then things got strange.

"Ok so maybe we can each come up with an idea and compare it?" I said, referring to the fact we had no idea what to do for our next chapter.

"Sure. Though I doubt you'll come up with anything." He replied.

"Oh and why's that?" I asked, as smile playing on my lips.

"You don't exactly have a reputation for being smart."

I rolled my eyes. To my utter surprise, Nico oh-so-gently tilted my face up. There was a few hovering seconds when we just looked at each other. Then he leaned in and kissed me. At first gently, but then harder. Abruptly he stopped, his lips hovering over mine. He pulled away quickly and stood up. "I have to leave." He grumbled, picking up his books and walking out the door. "Nico!" I cried. I tried to grab his arm, but my hand just managed to brush his arm. I heard the door slam. I wanted to run after him. My thoughts were racing. I reached up to touch my lips. My stomach was flipping, my heart beating fast. I'd kissed guys before, but had never felt like I did now. I was happy, and I wanted more.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know I said I'd have a nice long chap 4 u guys. This is not it. It's the next one, which I am also posting this week. Okidoki. Here we go.**

**NDA:**

Dammit. I was such a fucking idiot. What the hell had been going through my mind? I walked to the boarding school, not bothering to get a Taxi, even when it started raining. On Monday, everyone would tease me about falling for a girl who was way out of my league. I wanted to kick myself. I couldn't have been any more stupid. I was sure her boyfriend, Nate, would beat me up for this. Dammit. Why had I done it? Did I even like her? I sighed inwardly. She had perfect lips. I wanted to turn around and kiss her again. At the same time I never wanted to see her again. She'd laugh at me, or tell me gently I just wasn't worth it. Gods, what had I been thinking. Next year I was definitely changing schools, weather I got kicked out or not. I cursed Mr. Zains with everything I could for putting us in a yearlong project together. What the hell was wrong with him?

On Monday though, no one bothered me. I avoided Kaitlin, but no one came up to say anything. Tuesday was the same, nothing. Why hadn't she told anyone?

On Friday in English class, I was beyond nervous. "Get with you partners." Mr. Zains instructed. Kaitlin came over. I saw her body in front of me, but I refused to look at her face. Was she embarrassed? Angry? Disgusted? Amused? She put a folder on my desk and pulled out some paper. "Ok so I was thinking, that maybe there is something else about her dad that made him abuse her, like maybe, her mom left him, and, she reminds him of her. Maybe the mom cheated or something? I don't know just an idea." I shrugged. "Yea sure." Kaitlin clenched her fingers. "No ideas?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nico come on!" She said exasperated. She kept her voice low, but I could tell she would have screamed if she could. I didn't answer. She sighed, lifting her arm towards her hair. Probably pulling it back from her face. I noticed she did that a lot, when she was nervous or thinking. She put her hands on the desk, lowering her face. "Please. Stop this. Please Nico." "Stop what?" I answered faking innocence. I glanced at her, and her eyes were sad and tired, then they flashed and looked angry. "She moved her hand towards me, trying to tilt my face toward hers. I turned my head, refusing to look at her. "Fine." She grumbled. For the rest of the class we worked on different things, and when the bell rang signaling next period, I was the first out of the class.


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS is the nice long chapter. Ok. Very long. Here we go now. And by the way, there is more to the story after this. **

Nico and I went to his dormitory to work on our project that day, and it was incredibly uncomfortable. He refused to look at me, and we talked only about the project, acting as if we were complete strangers. He made me leave 5 minutes early, and left the room before I could try to talk to him. "Dammit Nico." I whispered when he left.

Nate kept his promise to date me and only me. One day we were talking between classes by his locker. He left to go to his next class, clumsily shutting his locker. I caught the door right before it shut, and as he walked away I looked through it. Our boarding school has a certain plain notebook that we have to use for classes, so when I saw a colorful notebook I took it. I looked through it. Each different page had a name of a different person. I saw a bunch of names of people that had been labeled nerds or fat-asses. Then there was one Indian guy, Nico, a stalker girl, and this really short guy. Under the names were a bunch of lame insults. WTF?

The next Friday, Nico ignored me again in class. I was in a pretty nasty mood, not only because of Nico but because I hadn't slept last night, and the shower I took this morning was cold. Anyway, I was not a happy camper. So when I saw Nate standing by Nico's locker I wasn't in the mood to put up with him. Nate's friends were watching, laughing. "Your jeans look really tight. How about you slip into something more comfortable? A coma sound good?" Taylor was walking next to me, and scoffed. I rolled my eyes. That was in Nate's little book of insults. He was going down. "Hey, Kaitlin!"

**NDA:**

As Nate stood there insulting me, I got more furious than usual. "Hey Kaitlin!" He said as Kaitlin and Taylor walked down the hall. He grabbed her jean back pocket and brought her next to him, his arm around her, his hand lying on her ass. Perfect. Now she could tell everyone I kissed her, which would make my day. Maybe I should just ditch school and spend full time with my dad in the Underworld. "Keep your hands to yourself Nate." Kaitlin growled, pulling away. I watched nervously as more people gathered, wondering where this was going. "Hey everyone, want to hear something hilarious about Nate?" She said cheerily. I thought back to when she had talked to Taylor on the phone, how her voice had stayed cheerful but her face was board. Right now as I looked at her, I saw her grin didn't reach her eyes, and that her eyes were burning. She stepped away from Nate, taking out a notebook from under her schoolbooks. "No! Where did you find that!" Nate yelled, trying to grab it. Kaitlin hid it behind her back. Some guys blocked Nate from her. She opened the notebook and began to read.

"Kathy Peeps." Kathy was a really fat girl at our school, being made fun of every day. "Insult #1, The world is full go home. Insult #2, When your in the shower your feet don't get wet, do they? Insult #3, Look! Someone's footprint in the concrete! Must be Kathy's." Nate tried to grab the book but some guys held him back. Kaitlin turned the page. "Thomas Paine" Thomas was an Indian guy at our school. He was really weird and tried to sit with a bunch of girls every lunch. "Insult #1 You must have been born on the Highway. That's where most accidents happen." And so on. When she came to my page, she read the same insult that Nate had just said to me. That I should go in a coma. I saw more on there, but she didn't read it. Kaitlin closed the page. Everyone was laughing, but Taylor was laughing the hardest. "Wow. I don't know about you guys, but I have better things to do in my free time than to figure out how to insult people." Kaitlin looked up at Nate. "Were over Nate. I don't like people with no lives." She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand. "Kaitlin! Wait, please, I love you." She regarded him coldly. "Sorry, I don't mix well with assholes. Besides didn't you say that to Silvia before you got her pregnant and forced her into an abortion?" I gapped. Silvia was pregnant? What? Nate gasped. "How did you find out about that!" He shouted. "Holly shit he kills babies!" Someone yelled. "Next time you're at Starbucks, be a little more careful." Taylor said gleefully. She was smirking and Nate was gapping, unable to comprehend that people were being mean to him instead of the other way around. Kaitlin and Taylor walked away.

After school I had to go to Kaitlin's house. Her dad answered the door and told me to go right up. I entered the room and Kaitlin was looking through the photos on her desk that I had looked through the first time I was here. "Kaitlin?" I said gently, coming up behind her. She didn't turn around or acknowledge me, and at first I thought she was ignoring me. She came to the picture of her and a boy. I remembered seeing it. "That's Mike." She said. "Even though he was younger he was taller than me." "He looks like you." I said. And he did. Their brown hair was similar, their eyes both were dark, their skin similar, their lips the same. She flipped through some pictures and came up with one of her and a bunch of others. "Sarah, Nia, Laila and Renee." She said pointing to a each girl in the photo. They were all at a restaurant, laughing. They were all from our school, but Kaitlin never talked to them. "I didn't know you guys were friends." I said. "Yea well we were." She said, putting the photos down. "Do you want to start the project?" She asked. "Why did you do that?" I blurted out. She looked at me questioningly. "Why did you do that to Nate?" I asked. She shrugged. "Why shouldn't I have?" "It was...mean. He was your boyfriend." She sighed. "He's mean. Nico, he insults you every day. Why do you care so much if I insult him? Give him a taste of his own medicine?" She asked. "Ok my fault. I was wrong about you." I said vaguely. Her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" I shrugged. "I just thought you were better than him. Than all your friends. I was wrong. Do you want to start the project?" Her eyes burned and I wanted to take it all back. "No. YOUR the one who doesn't understand. I thought you might." She snapped. "He deserves it. He hates on people every day, breaks every girl's heart. You know that as well as I do." "So what! Since he's mean you can do the same to him?" I asked. "Yes! You know what, forget it." She grabbed her laptop and came to sit by me on the floor. She tried to open the document for our project, but I pushed the laptop away and grabbed her arms. "No. I don't understand. But your gonna explain it to me." I told her. She glared at me, and I wanted to back down and leave. I looked away, refusing to look at her eyes. "Why do you hate Nate so much?" I asked. She sighed. "It's not Nate I hate." "Than who?" I persuaded. "All of them. Nate, Taylor, Silvia, Linda, Kathy, Melinda, Sara, Jason, Thome." She said, listing a bunch of popular people. "Kaitlin, half these people are your best friends. If you hate them why are you friends with them." I looked at her and she looked down. "I was friends with Sarah, Nia, Laila and Renee." That explained the pictures. "People started called me Emo, just because I wore grey half the time." She looked at me and her eyes glinted. "So I changed to the perfect person they all wanted me to be, and I befriended the people I'm friends with now." Her eyes burned, but she wasn't looking at me. "During the Spring Fling, Nate one year made a huge deal how I'd never get a date." The Spring Fling was a dance at the beginning of spring. Basically our own little prom. "So I proved him wrong and got a date, and then slowly he started liking me." She said. Her eyes were sad, her voice turned from hard to soft. "And I got back at him today. And Silvia. The others are next." I let go of her arms. "Does that help you? What else is so utterly important that you MUST know about me?" She meant it to sound harsh, but it didn't come out that way. _Um,__now__that__you__mention__it,__why__did__Mike__go__to__the__mental__institute?_I wanted to ask, but didn't. I tilted her face toward mine. "Why do you have to get back at them? Why cant you just... let it go?" She shook her head. "I don't know. It's...hard to explain. I just have this burning pit in my stomach, if I don't get revenge on a person that hurt me it gets bigger and bigger and consumes my thoughts." She sighed "Does that make any sense?" I nodded, though I wasn't really sure. "So you act like them. You dress like them, act like them." She nodded. "So you insult everyone too. There your no better." She opened her mouth, gapping but smiling. "Wait I don't insult people!" I rolled my eyes. "Yes you do." "No I don't!" She protested. "Come on, when was the last time I said anything mean to you?" She asked me. I opened my mouth to tell her one of the many things, but I couldn't think of anything. She smiled. "Um, oh! You...wait never mind that was Taylor." I tried. She laughed. "I'd never insult you." She said grinning at me. I was suddenly very aware of how close she was to me. I leaned back, surprised, but she just went over me. She laid one hand on my chest and my arm snapped. Before I could catch myself she had kissed me, and I fell to the ground.

I came to my senses with her lying on top of me, pulling away and playing with my hair. I couldn't think and I felt myself breathing heavily. She giggled. "Your so cute." She buried her head on my neck, placing her lips to my throat. She moved them up my jaw, then to my ear. I couldn't think. Uncertainly I pulled my arms around her waist. She moved her forehead on mine, our noses touching. "You have no idea." She kissed me, then pulled away. "How much." Another kiss. "I wanted to kiss you after you kissed me." She pressed her lips into mine, her lips running over mine. I felt dizzy I wasn't getting any air.

She pulled away again and I asked her "Why didn't you?" She frowned. "I was stupid. Really stupid. I knew I either had to have you or Taylor and everyone else." She smirked. "And besides, you didn't really give me a chance to kiss you back." She pulled closer and I grinned. "Yea...I, um..." She pulled closer, her lips just touching mine. "Please forgive me. Please." It was kind of hard to say no. "I realized I loved you more than I hated them." She finished.

We started kissing again, and I ran my hands down her body, to her thighs. She had one hand on the floor by my neck. Her other was on my chest which moved up to stroke my face and hair, then it went back down. I pulled away. "Wait." I tried to collect my thoughts and figure out how to breathe. "You love me?" She smiled, stroking my face. She pressed her lips on my throat. "Yea. Yea I do." She laid her head on my chest. "Your heart's beating. Good news, your alive." She murmured. I laughed. I thought it over, then kissed Kaitlin's head. "I love you too."

**KM:**

Nico and I finally broke away. We'd spent hours together and we hadn't done any of our work. I laid my head on his chest. The whole time his heart had been thumping wildly and his breathes got farther apart and heavier. "I can't feel my knees. Is that normal?" He asked. I found it so bizarre I burst out laughing. "Sometimes." I got out. I turned my head so my lips touched his neck. "Promise me one thing if were gonna date." I told him. He looked at me seriously, worry in his eyes. "I get to sit with you at lunch." I said, tapping my finger against his jaw twice. He laughed. "Of course." He ran his fingers through my hair. His other hand was on my thigh, below my ass. "Kaitlin." he said. His voice was serious. I looked up. uh-oh. "I, don't want to tell anyone were dating." I blinked, not sure if I heard him right. "Wait, what! Why?" "Well, if on Monday we walk in and all of a sudden were dating, that's gonna cause a lot of drama. And well, I kind of like my life right now. It's as good as it's gonna get." He told me. I thought about it. "Makes sense." I said slowly. "Are you sure?" He nodded. I touched my lips to his, not quiet kissing him. He grinned. I looked at him. His eyes were dark and sad, his hair was long and black, his skin olive. He was perfect in his own way.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, I'm sorry! I would have posted sooner, but fanfic was spazzing on both of my computers.

Nico and I met up even after the English project, going out to dinner, the movies, and many, many concerts. I was happier with him than I had been in a long time. He knew almost everything about me. Almost. He didn't know why Mike went to the mental institute, or that I might be on my way there.

I was supposed to meet Nico next to Starbucks, where we'd go to this restaurant called Chili's. I spotted him coming up the road. I smiled and waved. I tried not to scream when I saw a...one-eyed giant behind him. Oh shit. This was all my fault. For a while they'd been after me, they had been after Mike too. He had gotten a bad cut on his arm, and when questioned about it, he told everyone he saw monsters. They locked him up in a mental institute. Now they came for me. I ran to him pointing, and he turned and pulled out a sword. I pulled out a dagger my father had left me, and ran to the monster.

**NDA:**

I was sweaty and my arms ached. I had finally killed the Cyclops. I turned and looked for Kaitlin. At first I freaked out when I couldn't find her, but then I saw her lying against a building. I ran to her. "I'm not crazy." She murmured. "Kaitlin!" I shook her shoulders. She opened her eyes and stood up quickly. I stood up with her and I saw her eyes close, and she fell. I caught her in my arms. Five seconds later she opened her eyes. "I-I'm _so_ sorry Nico! This is all my fault." She was shaking. I pulled her back into me and held her. "No I'm the one who's sorry. They're after me. Why would you think they're your fault?" She shook her head. "They've been attacking me far before I met you. As I get older, more and more come. Now it's really hard to get around. I used to see one of them, like, once a week. Now I see a couple every day." She looked at me strangely. "Why do you think they're after you?" I swallowed._Because my dad is a Greek god._ "I think we better go sit somewhere. Ill explain everything then." She nodded. We agreed to go sit at Starbucks, and we both ordered Frappichinos. I sighed. This was going to be weird. "Kaitlin, if these monsters have been showing up...how come they haven't killed you?" She pulled out a small dagger. "At first I ran home, I was seriously afraid. Then I found this dagger. My father gave it to me before...before he died." I blinked. "Kaitlin I've met your father. How is he dead?" She shook her head. "Both my parents are dead. Those were my foster parents." Oh my God. "Kaitlin I wish you would have told me that earlier! I could have helped you way before now." She glared at me. "Sure Nico. _You_ can_help_ me. What are you going to do? Fight them all off for me? I can do it myself, thank you very much. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I cant do anything." She laughed humorously. "You can help me. How the hell are you going to do that? Unless you can make them go away, don't bother." I shook my head. "I'm not going to help you. I know other people that can. They-" She cut me off. "What other people? Therapists? Doctors? Nico do you think I'm crazy? I thought you saw them too." She stood up. I grabbed her and kissed her. "Kaitlin. Calm down. Just trust me, ok?" I said after we broke away. She closed her eyes and after 5 seconds answered. "Sorry. I'm just kinda paranoid right now. Mike went to that mental institute because he told other people he saw them. I don't want to spend the rest of my life locked away." I nodded. "Yea I get it. But I promise, I'm not turning you in. Just...come on." We took a metro and walked partway. After an hour, we reached camp half blood.


	13. Chapter 13

**KM:**

When Nico led me into a random camp out in the middle of no-where, I feared the worse. But when a Centaur came up to us I almost fainted. Maybe I did need to go to a Mental Institute. Everything happened in a blur, but I found myself in a room that looked like a hospital. It looked a lot like a hospital room at the Mental Institute. I screamed. "I'm not crazy!" I shouted. "Kaitlin!" I looked up and saw Nico next to me. "Please." I said shaking. "Make it end." I felt bad memories coming back, visits to Mike. His doctor looking at me strangely, people staring and pointing at me. Then I was Mike, needles being poked into my skin, being shocked, spending hours doing nothing, doctors telling me I was mentally ill. Then I saw myself going into the Doctor's room. I closed the door, and he didn't face me. "Am I to be released?" I asked. He turned and...

I felt my hair being stroked, and I heard Nico tell me I wasn't crazy. That my mom or dad was a Greek God or Goddess. That his dad was Hades, God of the Underworld. That monsters came after us, because we were powerful, and when we killed them they came back after a while. He said here people trained to kill them. That I'd stay here, I could stay here year-long, or just during the summer. He told me a story of a large war with Kronos. He explained everything to me, and when I opened my eyes I felt safe with him there. I kissed him, and when I broke away I saw a boy with brown hair with a girl with blond next to us. I glared at them, but Nico got up to greet them. "Hey Percy, Annabeth." I suddenly recognized the kids from the news a while ago. They had been kidnapped by some psycho dude and they escaped. They'd been on the news, and had some emotional speech and gave everyone in California an offer for a free appliance from some store the kid's dad owned. After they talked to each other, Percy and Annabeth turned to me. "You feeling ok?" Percy asked me. I nodded. The girl came up to me and started talking, but I was more focused on Nico and Percy. They were talking in low serious voices. Every so often Nico glanced at me. "Kaitlin?" I came into focus with Annabeth looking at me worriedly and questioningly. "Are you listening?" I looked around the room. I felt like everyone was staring at me. "Sorry. Just a little distracted right now." She nodded knowingly. "Do you know what God is your parent yet?" She asked me. I shook my head, still a bit stunned that I was part god. "Which is yours?" I asked, not really caring at the moment but trying to be nice. "Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She told me proudly. "Good for you." I told her. I suddenly remembered that Nico had just told me about them, they had defeated Kronos or something. "Come on. I'll show you around." I looked up to find Nico next to me. I smiled and hopped out of the bed. "Ok." Percy and Annabeth stayed, and I realized by the way they looked at each other they loved each other. "Are they dating?" I asked him once we went outside. "Cause if their not they should be." He smiled with half his mouth, making my heart jump. "Ya their dating." He led me around, pointing to different things that were supposed to help train me for fighting monsters.

"And these are the cabins." He said at the end of the tour. "Which ones mine?" I asked. "I don't know. Depends on whoever is your godly parent." He looked at me. "You said your dad left you the dagger? I'm assuming you never knew your mom." I nodded "Right." Instead of looking at me, Nico looked directly above my head. "Nico?" I asked. Slowly, he grinned. "Daughter of Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge." I heard a deep voice say behind me. I turned to see the centaur I had seen earlier. He turned and left us, going back to whatever dusty stable he had been in before. Nico grinned at me. "That explains your obsession with revenge."

"Hey I don't have an _obsession_with revenge. I just don't like people taking over me." I protested. "Sure." Nico said sarcastically. "Come on let me show you my cabin." I walked along with him to a cabin in the far back. It was built with dark sturdy looking wood. It was plain looking, but mysterious and intriguing. If that made sense. "Go look inside." Nico told me, nodding toward my new home. I walked inside, finding empty beds and people's stuff. There was a curtain in the middle, which from the stuff on each side probably separated boys and girls. I walked outside to find Nico standing there, looking uncertain. I smiled up at him. "It's cool. Which ones yours." He led me to the front, where there was a huge black cabin. I walked up to the door. "Kaitlin! You cant go in." Nico told me grabbing my arm. I shrunk against the side of his house. "Why not?" I asked grinning at him, pulling him over me. "Something in there you don't want me to see?" I teased. He sighed. "No, you just can't go into other people's cabins. Camp rules." I touched my nose to his, then slipped from under him and went inside. I walked in and around.

**NDA****:**

I groaned and went inside after Kaitlin. My cabin was shaped oddly, with a bunch of halls and different rooms and corners. I found her standing in the middle of a room, staring. The room was decorated in silk curtains and dusty furniture. There was a trick window, which showed a view that didn't really exist. The room was cold. I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. She breathed in slowly. I opened my mouth to yell at her. "Wow." She said, her lips spreading into a grin. "This place is so cool." She ran off down the halls into another room. It took me 10 seconds to process what she said and ran after her to find her. I ran around, then came into a room with a couch and another fake window, showing a copied view from some old abandoned farm. I heard a high scream and turned to see Kaitlin. She put her hands on my chest, pushing me to the couch. She sat with me, our legs intertwined. She softly pressed her lips into mine, her tongue searching my mouth. My stomach was flipping and every nerve in my body was on end. I sighed into her mouth. She pulled her arm around my neck, and I hugged her into me, bringing her onto my lap. She pulled from my lips and nipped my ear. "My crazy slutty girlfriend." I sighed. "I love you." She whispered to me. "I love you too." She grinned evilly and jiggled in my lap. I felt my eyes almost pop open and she laughed. "Please don't do that." I said, my voice a few octaves higher than normally. Of course she did it again. I grabbed her and pulled her on top of me, lying down on the couch. She yelped, laughing. I kissed her, my tongue in her mouth, my hands wrapped around her ass. I felt happier then I had been in forever.

We broke apart Hades knows when. "Come on. We seriously gotta leave now." I told her, dragging her out of my cabin. When we came out, I could tell it was sometime after dinner. "Shit. I made you miss dinner." I told her. "It was worth it." She said grinning evilly. She pulled in to me. "Not now." I moaned. She kissed my neck softly and pulled away. I saw some people looking our way, checking out the new girl.

Kaitlin and I practiced for the rest of the day. I didn't pay attention to anything but my sword and her dagger clanging together.

When we went to our separate cabins and I collapsed, exhausted. Fake shadows passed around the walls in the room I was in.

"Hey Nico." She greeted me cheerily the next morning, kissing my jaw. "See you after breakfast." She told me, going off to her table.

I sat alone at mine, glancing at her every so often. She was talking with two girls from her cabin. Her cabin wasn't very full, it only had about 10 people in it, 11 since she was here now. Percy came up to me during the ending of breakfast.

"You going to stay here?" He asked me. I shook my head. He nodded, expecting it. "Percy. Make sure Kaitlin's ok while I'm gone, ok?" I told him. He nodded. I saw Kaitlin leave, and I got up to follow her. She noticed me walking up to her and slowed down for me. "So more practicing or what?" She asked me. I grinned at her, but I felt sad. "Yea come on."

I led her into the forest, where we practiced fighting monsters for about an hour. At first she was really nervous, but then she got the hang of it.

As we walked back to camp, I felt more and more nervous each second. I had to tell her I was leaving, and I had to leave today. "What's the deal with your parents?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Annabeth told me whoever runs this place contacted my parents and told them I was accepted to some free special camp run by the county." "You do realize who runs the camp, right?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Mr. D, who you might not have met yet, he's a God though, and Chiron." She looked at me confused. "Isn't Chiron the centaur?" I nodded, she frowned. "So...the camps run by a horse? That's...smart. And sanitary." I snorted. "Centaur." "Is there a difference?" She mumbled. I rolled my eyes. Then stopped her and took her hand. I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to tell her, but I didn't want to. She wouldn't let it go that easily. "Kaitlin. I have to leave."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok. Many of you keep asking me if I'm going to continue. Please, ALWAYS assume that I am going to continue unless I say it's the end.**

**Second, I am so, so, sorry I didn't post sooner. I have this whole mess with my computer….**

**I posted a lot to hopefully make up for it.**

**After this I have a Epilogue, then, I will post info on the next part of my story, which will be in a different document. So please keep in touch.**

**Also, three people commented on my chapter, and I would like to reply to their comments, but, they did not log in. Not that I don't mind, but, it kind of makes it hard to reply to them. So, I had the option of posting my reply here or commenting on my own story. I guess I decided to post my reply here.**

**Please, if your not one of these three, don't bother reading it. I suppose you can, but….**

_**Maria Argentum:**_

_I am going to write more. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but the computer I usually use doesn't allow me to get on fanfiction, so I have to post on the rare time I get on my laptop, which I usually do when I'm doing homework. But, I have written more and I will post soon._

_I'm glad you think I made the characters in character. I've read some pretty terrible fanfics (not on fanfiction) where the characters are completely different, so I'm really hoping mine aren't like that._

_I know about the new series, but I'm not incorporating it in my fanfics :-/_

_And thank you so much. :) I'm really glad you like my story. It means a lot to me._

_Thanks for taking the time to review!_

_**Sophie Loera:**_

_I actually already wrote something like that.__ XD I was kind of continuing this story, (although I haven't begun posting it yet,)__ & someone walks in on them and well…yea you'll see if you keep reading._

_I do know about the new series, and I've read it already. I will be continuing this, but it wont be incorporating the new series._

_I do like reviews, and I love reading yours, so don't ever be afraid to write one. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Sabrina Sher:**_

_Thanks. :) Eventually I will, but not quiet yet. I'll try to update really soon. I'm so sorry I haven't, I really should have a long time ago, especially since I already have it written. But the computer I'm always on doesn't allow me to get on fanfiction, so I have to post on the rare time I get on my laptop, which I usually do when I'm doing homework._

_Thanks so much for reviewing!_

**Kaitlin's POV.**

"Kaitlin, I have to leave." He looked at me, his dark eyes searching mine. "Ok..." I said gaurdingly. "Where to?" He let out a deep breath. "To California, the Underworld, to help my dad out." I nodded. "How long?" "All summer."

He saw my eyes widen and quickly continued. "I mean, I've done it every other year, and we'll see each other at school and..." I snorted. "Oh wow that will be fun, because at school were so free to be together." I felt my eyes glisten. Then I had a thought.

"Nico can I come with you?" His eyes widened. "I mean, not to the Underworld...I get I'm probably not allowed down there but... to California." I rushed in.

"Absolutely not. Where the hell do you get these crazy ideas from?" He asked. I stepped up to him and he tried to step back, but found he had nowhere to go. "Please?" I asked. "I want to be with you, and you know we really cant do that in New York."

I put my arms around his neck, pushing my hand in his incredibly silky hair. Our lips brushed each other, and I saw his eyes close. "Please stop." He murmured.

"Please." I whispered. "And where the hell will you stay?" He asked. I smiled inwardly seeing a difference from no and where will I stay. "Leave that to me. My foster parents know I was already thinking of going down there for a while, so..." I swallowed. Mike had stayed down in Nevada, and I had wanted to go visit his grave.

"Stop it." He groaned. I frowned. "Stop what?" He took my arms off of him and turned his face away from me. I stepped back, frowning. "Look, it doesn't matter. I'm already going down to California anyway." Ok, Nevada wasn't exactly California but whatever. "So you can choose to go with me, or I can go by myself." He sighed. "Kaitlin why are you going to California?" He asked, almost ready to give in. "Mike was down there. I wanted to visit his grave. My parents said they'd let me stay down there for a week or two if I wanted with my foster mom's sister. If I ask them to stay a little longer, I seriously doubt they'd mind. Cause the lady has a little girl, and I'm supposed to be babysitting her. So either way I'm going. If I say I'm going with you my fosters wont give a crap." He sighed thinking about it. "I'm leaving today." He said. "I'm ready to go." I told him.

"I can bring him back. I mean, just for a while, but I can." I sighed and shook my head. "Don't. He's dead. Where he belongs. Leave him there. Let him rest." Nico nodded. I buried my face into his neck. He pulled me into him and stroked my spine. I shivered.

I hated feeling like I needed to be comforted. I felt so weak. But Mike **was** my brother. The only friend I had when my dad died. I pulled my face off his shoulder and looked into his dark eyes. I touched my lips to his. "Thanks for coming out with me." He smiled and pressed his lips into mine. He pulled away too soon and smiled. "I don't get it." I showered his neck with pecks from my lips. "I don't either. He wasn't even sick." He shook his head. "There's that, but that's not what I meant." I looked up at him. "Then what." He made me wait 5 entire seconds before he told me what was on his mind. "Your the daughter of Nemesis." I nodded slightly annoyed at his vagueness. "You take revenge at people." I nodded again. "So how come you never took revenge at me? Or is that what your planning on right now?" I frowned confused. "What?" He bit his lip. "Remember that time you caught me looking at your letters from Mike?" He asked. I nodded slowly. Then I got what he was saying and laughed. "Seriously?" I bit his neck. "Ow." He groaned weakly. "There I have my revenge. Mwahaha." He laughed.

"Kaitlin! Is that you? Have you come to see Mike?" I turned to see Mike's doctor, Dr. Brunner. I tried to keep myself from cringing. "Dr. Brunner! Nice to see you." I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. His smile was wide, and his eyes squinted. There was something weird about him...my skin tingled. He grinned wider. "Who's your little friend?" he asked. I felt my lips twitch. "I'm Nico DI Angelo." Nico told him coldly. My eyes jolted to him. He was standing stiffly staring at Dr. Brunner. The Dr. grinner wider yet. "Nico Di Angelo." He repeated creepily. "Wont master be happy."

Dr. Brunner transformed into a 2-headed dog. When I say dog, I don't mean Chihuahua size. This was lion size. I heard a hissing sound and located it coming from Dr..er, whatever. He sprang at me and nocked me down. I screamed as he bit my ankle. Nico tried to stab his sword on Dr. Brunner but he rolled over and knocked Nico off his feet. The dog jumped on Nico and tried to bite his neck off. Nico held the dogs jaw, preventing him from snapping his head off, and used the 1st head to try and ward off the 2nd head. I tried to stand and help him but cried out and fell to the ground as I put weight on my ankle that was bitten. Broken, or sprained at least. Shit this was not good. My eyes blurred. I felt so weak and helpless. I was such a fail. This thing was going to kill my boyfriend. It had killed my brother. Now it would kill my boyfriend. Everyone I loved, dead. My eyes blazed as I watched the monster attack Nico.

Leaning heavily on my right ankle, which was not sprained. I stood up. Monster Brunner wasn't expecting me. To him I was as helpless as a bird with a broken wing. Too late, he noticed me hovering over him, bringing my knife down. The dog rolled over onto me, but I had been expecting him to move, and luckily didn't bring my sword onto Nico. The dog took another swipe at my ankle, then sank his teeth into my leg. I staggered back, stepping on his tail, which to my surprise hissed and tried to bite me. I almost screamed. His tail was a snake. The dog ran and his tail was yanked from under me. I tripped and fell on top of Brunner, my knife sinking into his body.

**Nico DA**

I leaned over Kaitlin, her ankle turning blue and bloody, her face scratched up. "Kaitlin." I helped her sit up. "You ok?" She asked, tracing a cut on my face, making me shiver. "Me? I'm fine! Are _**you**_ ok?" I shook my head in wonder. She sighed. "Fine." I pulled her back into me and kissed her head. " I guess we know what happened to Mike. I'm sorry." "Not your fault." She mumbled, laying into me. "Still." She sighed. She looked at her ankle. "Oh ew." She frowned .I grabbed the backpack I brought and fed her some Ambrosia.

"That was epic." I told her grinning. She frowned. "What? That was pathetic." "No, it wasn't." I insisted. "Immediately I get my ankle broken. I'm doomed. You could have died." Her words got cut off by a strangled choke. "That's the difference between us. Your so much stronger than me Nico. Every day people insult you, and you put up with it. I couldn't. I'm weak, so so weak." She started shaking slightly. I tilted her face up toward mine. "Kaitlin your one of the strongest people I know. Today I asked you if you wanted me to bring your brother back. Most people would be begging me to bring back their dead loved ones without me even asking. You said no." She shook her head. "That's just respect for the dead." "Your ankle was broken, yet you stand up and kill a monster anyway." "I was angry." She mumbled. I sighed and kissed her. "Stop demeaning yourself." She shook her head smiling a little.

"I can't believe you even like me." She said. "Believe me, I think the same every day." I answered. "When did you start liking me?" She asked. I stopped and thought about it. "I think...when...it was raining, and instead of freaking out about your hair getting wet like every other girl I've ever met, you started dancing." I paused. "Trying to dance." She laughed. "I'm pretty horrible, aren't I?" I nodded. "A fail when it comes to dancing." She laughed again. "When did **you** start to like **me**?" I asked her. She pursed her lips, thinking. "I think...I think I always kinda did." I snorted. "Sure." She looked up at me with wide, soft eyes. "What?" "Perfect popular Kaitlin has a secret crush on gothic Nico Di Angelo, even though she has every other guy in the school practically begging for her hand in marriage. Likely." She shook her head smiling. "That's an exaggeration. And it is true." I shook my head. "Not fair. Give me a real time." She thought again. "I think when Mike died, when I was crying, you sat there with me for forever and just held me. It meant a lot to me."

I ran my hand down her arm, tracing her vein. "Kind of like I'm doing now?" She turned and smiled. "I'm not crying now." She put her hands on my chest and playfully pushed me to the ground. I grinned as her nose touched mine. "I love you." I whispered. I brought my face up to hers and kissed her. She closed her eyes and melted into me.

**Kaitlin** "N-" I tried to speak as Nico's lips bit down on mine. My head spun and I wanted nothing more than to stay there with him forever. But we were in the middle of a graveyard. "Nic-" I tried again. He moved his hand from my neck down my body and I gasped. "Stop!" I said, and he finally heard me pulling his face back from mine. "Yes?" I tried to calm my breathing down and blushed as Nico waited for me to speak. He leaned in and repeatedly kissed my neck. I leaned my head back, then pushed him away. "Stop. Were...in the middle of a graveyard." He looked at me for a while then laughed. "Your point?" He tried to lean in again but I leaned back. "It's...disrespectful for the dead. Were practically teasing them that we can love people and they cant." Nico laughed and I blushed. "Your crazy." He said, standing up and helping me up. I winced, my ankle still hurt. But it was much better. "I guess that makes you crazy too, since you love me." I answered. Nico observed me for a few seconds before answering. "I guess so."


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

My bag over my shoulder, I walked down the halls of school on the first day. Girls were squealing and hugging, comparing tans. Guys were dribbling basketballs or carrying footballs, pretending they didn't know that they weren't allowed. I watched as Taylor, the most popular girl and school, strutted down the hall. She was one of the few people who made the school uniform look good. Her skirt was from a few years ago, and it exposed the skin that wasn't covered by the knee socks girls had to wear. Her shirt was unbuttoned way too much, her silky blond hair pulled back in a half ponytail. I watched as she walked up to her best friend, Kaitlin. They squealed and hugged each other. Kaitlin looked fabulous as always, with her crazy long eyelashes, dark perfectly lips, tan skin, dark silky hair, and dark eyes. Kaitlin spotted me, winked, and brought her finger over Taylor's neck and mouthed 'dead'. I laughed, then turned to leave to first period.


	16. INFORMATION ON MY CONTINUED STORY

**PLEASE READ**

Ok. Thank you.

So, I kind of already began writing a second story part to this, beginning one year later. I am not posting it in this same Story Doc. I'll be posting it in another, so, I guess, go to my profile, and it'll be there. It should be the only story for PJ series, same title & a lame crap summary that says 'part 2'

Ok.

Thank you for reading the above. The below is optional.

Optional Crap to my few readers who will actually read this.

A few things to clear up:

I love hearing your suggestions, I really do, but don't ask me to make my story dirtier. Please. I'm not going to make them drop down and have sex every 5 minutes.

And last story, I really didn't take your suggestions purely because I had this already written out. (Which gives me little excuse for my slow uploads….I'm really sorry.) But this time around, I am very open to suggestions, and if you have one, go ahead and tell me it. I might incorporate it, and if I do, I'll be sure to credit you.

Another thing: I really love your comments.

Don't be shy to leave me paragraph long comments, because, to be honest, they make my day, and I read them, and I love them. Don't apologize for reviewing, because, you just shouldn't.

Don't feel bad if you can't log in. There is indeed a reason I left that option open. I could have closed anonymous reviews on my story, but I didn't. So anonymous or non, any review works.

Someone asked me why I wrote about Nico. Ok, well, because, I love the kid. Simple as that. Yes, I'm VERY pathetic for loving a book character, but, well, yea.

Now if anyone wants to get really literal and ask my why I decided to write a fanfic period, here is my answer:

FloridaGirl11: Hey, you should write a fanfiction. Then you can post it on .

Me: You didn't post anything on Wattpad.

FloridaGirl11: Write a fanfiction.

Me: fine


End file.
